eschalonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
Tier 1 Spells Divination Bless Improves weapon attacks. Provides +1 bonus per casting level, alternating between ToHit and Damage bonuses, just like weapon skills. (The in-game description is inaccurate, perhaps due to not being updated to reflect a nerf to this spell) ''. Duration: 100 rounds per casting level. Cat's Eyes Increases the effect of existing light sources, and provides dim illumination when no light is present. Duration 50 rounds per casting level. Create Food This spell creates edible food within your inventory. The higher the casting level, the better quality the food becomes. *Level 1: Bittercup Seeds or Rat Meat (x1) *Level 2: Bittercup Seeds and/or Yambi Berries (x2) *Level 3: Apple, Bittercup Seeds, Cabbage, and/or Yambi Berries (x2) *Level 4: Apple, Bread, Cabbage, and/or Wild Potato (x2) *Level 5: Apple, Biscuit Ration, Cabbage, and/or Meat Scraps (x2) *Level 6: Bread, Dried Meat, Salted Fish, and/or Wild Potato (x2) Detox Cures poison. Divine Heal Heals 3-6 Hit Points per casting level. Entangle Prevents a single creature from moving for 4 turns per casting level (half duration for large/strong creatures). Fleshboil Inflicts 2-4 Magic damage per casting level on one creature. Leatherskin Causes the skin of the caster to become thick and leathery, increasing the caster's Armor Rating by +5 points. The spell's duration is 20 rounds per casting level. Lore Identifies an unknown item. When cast at higher levels, it will identify more valuable items. * Casting Lore at level 6 is no more effective than casting it at level 5! '''Elemental' Draw Water This spell draws water from humidity in the air. The water automatically fills any water skins present in your inventory. The spells effect draws 8 ounces pounds per casting level. Element Armor Provides +10% Resistance to Elements (fire, cold, electricity) per casting level, for 75 rounds. Fire Dart Inflicts 2-4 fire damage per casting level on one creature or object. Gravedigger's Flame Creates a temporary light source that does not occupy your hands. The duration of the spell is 70 rounds per casting level. Predator Sight Illuminates creatures with a green glow, for 20 rounds per casting level. This eliminates any penalties for attacking in darkness (just for you - your enemies still fight at a penalty!). Reveal Map Provides +3 Cartography per casting level, for 10 rounds per casting level. Once the spell expires, your Cartography skill reverts to its previous level. See the Cartography skill itself for a discussion of the implications of a reduced score. Sonic Blast This spell creates an intense subsonic wave which temporarily stuns all nearby targets, lowering their combative and defensive abilities. The casting level determines the overall power and range of the blast. Sparkling Wonder Causes one creature to flee in fear, for a base duration of 20 rounds. Larger or smarter creatures require a higher casting level to affect, and will flee for a shorter duration. Toxic Element Sprays the target creature with a vaporous mist of toxic Polonium, drawn from the soil and stone around the caster. The target must save versus Toxins or become horribly sickened. Casting level determines the potentcy of the toxic effect. Tier 2 Spells Divination Cure Ailments Ailments are afflictions such as diseases, broken bones or insanity- essentially any injury or condition that cannot be corrected by restoring Hit Points. The spell does not return lost Hit Points, remove poisons from the bloodstream, or address hunger or thirst. severity and number of ailments determines the casting level that the spell must be cast at in order to have a curing effect. Ogre Strength Temporarily increases the Strength of the caster, improving any stat affected by Strength such as combat, damage, or encumbrance limit. The effect is +4 Stength points per casting level, the duration is 160 rounds. Stoneskin Causes the skin of the caster to become hard like stone, increasing the caster's Armor Rating by +10 points and reducing the effects of physical damage. The duration of the effect is 15 rounds per casting level. Sunder Flesh Casting upon an ememy causes their flesh to rip apart, inflicting 8-12 points of physical damage per casting level. BUG? Turn Undead Turn Undead causes an undead creature such as a zombie, or an ethereal being such as a wraith, to be repulsed by the caster. The spell has a chance of failure based on how powerful the undead creature is. At higher casting levels, the spell can distress the target creature to the point of causing physical damage as well. If turned, the undead will remain repulsed for 100 rounds. Nimbleness Temporarily increases the Dexterity of the caster, improving any stat affected by Dexterity such as combat accuracy or base Armor Rating. The effect is +4 Dexterity points per casting level, the duration is 160 rounds. Charm Charms a single creature, causing it to turn and fight any other creature attacking the caster. The duration of the charm is 60 rounds. The charmed creature will not follow the caster around, but as long as the charm is active it will attack any other creature nearby that is aggressive towards the caster. The casting level determines the level of creature that can be charmed. the most powerful creatures may completely resist the Charm spell. Enchanted Weapon This spell temporarily enchants any weapon placed in the caster's handor the caster's hands themselves if no weapon is equipped. Enchanted weapons deliver an additional 2 points of physical damage upon striking a target. As well, this enchantment makes common weapons effective against ethereal or supernatural creatures. The spell's duration is 10 rounds per casting level. Haste Causes the caster to move at increased speed, allowing him her to perform an extra action per round. The duration is 4 rounds per casting level. Protection From Curses The spell shields the caster from the effects of cursing by surrounding him her with a divine aura. The duration of the spell is 10 rounds per casting level. Elemental Abyssal Freeze This spell blasts a single living target with a sub-freezing sphere of cold, inflicting a massive 8-12 hit points of freeze damage per casting level. However, the extremely cold temperature generated by this spell has no effect on inanimate objects. Chameleon Causes the caster to blend with the environment, making him harder To Hit. Duration is 20 rounds per casting level. Compress Atmosphere This spell creates a bubble of crushing air around several targets, inflicting 6-10 points of damage per casting level. Dense Nimbus Provides a percentage chance for ranged weapon attacks to miss you completely. Has no effect on magical attacks or on point-blank attacks from ranged weapons. Duration 20 rounds per casting level. Enkindled Weapon Adds 2 points of fire damage per casting level to all weapon attacks, for 50 rounds. Fireball Caster projects a fireball towards his target. Effect is 5-9 points of fire damage per casting level, affecting both living and non-living targets. The concussion of the fireball's blast also produces collateral damage to surrounding creatures and objects. Lockmelt Opens a lock without the use of a key. Better locks require higher casting levels to defeat. Level 10 locks cannot be opened with this spell! Trapkill When cast, waves of atmospheric pressure emanate from the caster affecting nearby traps, forcing them into mechanical failure. Most traps, especially those of simpler design, are susceptible to these rapid fluxations of pressure and can fail through the casting of this spell. More advanced trap designs will require a higher casting level to disarm. This is a touch-range spell: only traps immediately adjacent to the caster will be affected. Tier 3 Spells Divination Dehex Removes any curses or hexes that may be plaguing the caster. Mass Boil Much like the spell Fleshboil, Massboil causes all living creatures in view (except the caster himself) to be bathed in searing divine light, causing blisters and lesions. The effect is 5-7 points of magick damage per casting level. Mystic Hammer The caster summons a crushing hammer of divine energy to crush one opponent with terrible fury. Damage is 10-15 points per casting level. Summon Monster Creates a creature that will fight on your behalf. At each casting level, the spell summons a different creature. Elemental Ice Lance Draw upon humidity in the air to form a massive pointed shaft of ice that is hurled from the caster, inflicting 12-16 points of damage, per casting level, on whatever it strikes. Invisibility Renders the caster invisible by physically warping light around him, making him completely invisible and impossible to visually track by enemies. The duration of the spell is 3 rounds per casting level. Portal Allows you to "mark" a location and then travel back there instantly at a later time. Each casting level allows you to mark a different location. When you cast Portal at a level that already has an associated location, you can choose to teleport to that location or reset the mark to your current location. Some areas of the game are specially protected, and the Portal spell will not work there. Supernova Supernova sends a fiery blast that emanates from the caster causing 4-6 points of fire damage per casting level on every object and creature in the area.